In order to identify and detect protein molecules such as enzymes or antibodies, or biomolecules such as DNA or sugar chains, in a short time with accuracy and efficiency, a method of using a substrate on which a substance such as an antigen or antibody that will be specifically bonded to a substance of interest is directly or indirectly immobilized, making the substance of interest labeled with a fluorescent substance flow over the substrate, then irradiating the substrate with an excitation light to make the fluorescent substance used as the label to emit, and thereby detecting the substance of interest specifically bonded to the above-described substance, based on either presence or absence of the light, is currently used. A technique of using an organic luminescent dye, in substitute for an expensive and exclusive fluorochrome, as the fluorescent substance is known (see Patent Document 1). A technique of using an organic electroluminescent device as an excitation light source to make the above-mentioned fluorescent substance to emit is also known (see Patent Documents 2 to 5).
However, with the conventional technique using a fluorochrome, it takes time and effort to prepare and bond the fluorochrome to object molecules, and a detection device including an excitation light source appropriate to the relevant dye and detection optical filters appropriate to the relevant fluorescence wavelength are required. Therefore, an easy detection method without use of the fluorochrome is needed. Furthermore, in relation to the typical method for detecting the biomaterials or like mentioned above, a technique of easily monitoring the health condition of people at home is needed with the rapid aging of society and, therefore, various biochips have been developed. In a case where an organic electroluminescent device is used as a light source, the problem specific to the fluorescence detection method remains, because treatment for bonding a fluorochrome to object molecules and a detection device are needed.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-208026    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H10-197526    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H8-29330    [Patent Document 4] U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,733    [Patent Document 5] U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,730